


Tickling Harmony

by TheSilverFrames



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickle fic, Zen using his many hands for evil, how do I title, reader is very ticklish, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverFrames/pseuds/TheSilverFrames
Summary: Zenyatta discovers the reader is ticklish. He decides to use his six golden arms for evil.





	

You yawned as you walked outside the base of Watchpoint Gibraltar. You had just woken up...at three twenty-four in the afternoon. So maybe you slept in today, but hey you’ve been working hard this week so you deserved some rest! The missions you had been sent on were taking their toll on you and you were sleepy. But you really wanted to go outside today.

You weren't the kind of person that just stayed in bed all day, even if you hadn’t slept in days. Mercy would scold you for not getting enough rest, each time you would just respond with; “I swear I’ll get some sleep Doc, don’t worry about me.” and each time you would try to get some rest, but your mind was always racing and keeping you awake. That’s what led you up to now, quietly walking outside of Watchpoint Gibraltar, rubbing your eyes and letting out small yawns.

You strolled down on of the small pathways towards one of the grassy hills overlooking the ocean. Once you reached the clear area your eyes fell on a familiar figure floating near the edge of the hillside. A tiny smile tugged at the corner of your mouth and you sped up your pace. “Hey Zenyatta, do you mind if I take a seat?” Said Omnic shifted his gaze to you, tilting his head in his form of a smile. “Ah (Y/N), of course you may.”

You plopped yourself next to the floating Omnic, choking back another yawn and looking out across the ocean. Zenyatta followed your eyes to the ocean. “It is very beautiful out today.” You nodded, it was beautiful. It was a nice, warm day in late spring. The area they were in had the sunlight beat down on them both, it was very soothing. The grass below you was cool, flowers dotted the area and the ocean’s waves rolled slowly creating a calming feeling. You had been so engrossed in the scenery that you didn’t notice Zenyatta had stopped floating and instead sat down next to you.

The calm scenery combined with the warm air and cold grass, made you drowsy. You must’ve started to fall asleep because Zenyatta leaned over and placed a hand on your stomach to stop you from falling forward. As soon as his hand touched your stomach you let out a rather loud squeak, straightened up, quickly held your hands over your stomach for protection. Zenyatta had jumped a little at the sudden loud noise, but tilted his head again at your strange reaction. “(Y/N) are you alright?” His voice laced with concern. “Y-YEAH!! I’m f-fine!” You stuttered out.

“You just uh…startled me!” You prayed that sounded believable. If there was one thing you were bad at, it was lying. People could see through you like glass. The fact that you were a shuddering mess didn’t really help your case at the moment. Zenyatta looked down at your hands, still covering your stomach, then up to you. “Then why are you covering your stomach?” You gulped. _‘Why does he have to see through me so well!?’_ You quickly blurted out; “No reason!!” then you put on the best fake smile you had ever made. Once again Zenyatta looked down at your stomach, then up to you, and then he put two and two together.

“(Y/N), are you ticklish?” His ever so calm voice made your blood run ice cold. In a panic you blurted out; “N-No way! Not at all! Me? T-t-thicklish?? HA! Nope! Not me!!” all the while shaking your head back and forth. Just saying the dang word made you stutter, you knew he saw through you this time. Silence reigned between you two for a few seconds and you began to think you had fooled him.

Then he reached forward and grabbed one of your hands. “Z-Zen! W-what’re yo-!?” You were cut off by him poking your belly causing you to let out another, albeit smaller, squeak. “Ah-ha! I was  correct!” Never in your life had you ever heard someone so happy to figure out someone else was ticklish, but Zenyatta was an Omnic full of surprises. You attempted to pry your hand out of his grip, but he was surprisingly strong. “Zeeennnn!” You winned, squirming in place.

But the Omnic ignored your plea and poked at your side, earning him a few small giggles. “Interesting, who would have thought the human body could be so sensitive to small touches.” Another poke, another giggle. By now you were swatting at his hand in an attempt to stop his prodding, but it didn’t seem to affect him. “Zen p-please stop!!” Zenyatta paused and gazed up at you. You were silently pleading with him, praying he would stop.

But luck was not on your side today as the Omnic gently pushed you onto your back. You squirmed to try and get out of his grip but it was useless, leaving you lying limply on the ground and looking up at him pleadingly. “I am very interested (Y/N), are you ticklish in any other areas or just on your sides and stomach?” How was he so ungodly calm during this!? “Just on my stomach and sides!!” You cried out to be met with a head tilt and silence. “Are you certain? Perhaps we should check to make sure.” His calm tone shifted to a playful one.

And without waiting for an answer, he attacked your side with his free hand. Traveling up and down slowly and wiggling his fingers. “AhahahhahAHAHAHAHHA!! Z-ZEHENENEN!!” Slowly his hand trailed under your arm. “ahahaHAHAhahAHAH!” As Zenyatta watched you lose your mind below him, an idea crossed his mind. A truly evil idea. He paused his attack on your side, giving you the false hope that he was finished. Then a bright golden light blinded you for a moment.

Once it dimmed you were face to face with Zenyatta’s six golden arms indicating that he had used his transcendence. Six arms...oh _shit_. You could sense the mischief radiating off the Omnic and oh god did it scare you. Grabbing your other hand and pinning it above your head, he spared you one last glance before he unleashed hell upon your body. Two hands tickling your sides, two hands tickling up and down your stomach, and two tickling under your arms. “N-NOooohoohHOHOHOHAA!!” Yep, you completely lost it.

You started squirming and letting out high pitched squeals. The tears that had pricked in the corners of your eyes were now rolling down your face. “You seem to be very ticklish, (Y/N).” Zenyatta’s calm yet playful voice did not help you in this situation. “HAHHAHhahahhAHAHAHahahAHAH!!! ZEHEHEHEHN!! P-PLeHEHehehHEsee!!” The Omnic hummed in response. “Hm, I don’t know (Y/N), have you had enough?” He was teasing you, the bastard. “Y-YEAHAHAHAHSSSS!!! I HAHAHAHAHVVVVEEE!!!” Humming again, he stopped his attack on your body once more and released your hands. Your body went limp on the ground, panting, and body feeling very, very tingly.

Zenyatta tilted his head at you and let his six arms retract. “Are you alright (Y/N)?” It took you a good three minutes to catch your breath before you glared up at the Omnic. “You are on my list, Zenyatta!!” That earned a chuckle from him as you managed to sit up again, choosing to scoot a bit away from the Omnic monk as to not be in range if he wants a round two.


End file.
